


Xanax, Nicotine, and Ian

by Iforgotthedip



Category: Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex (brief), Anxiety Attacks, Boys In Love, Break Downs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gallavich, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Stopping in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: When Mickey has a panic attack in the middle of sex, Ian reminds him that some things are more important than getting off.





	Xanax, Nicotine, and Ian

Ian groans loudly as he plows into Mickey from behind, squeezing his hips and digging his nails into them as they lay on their sides, the only sound in the room is their skin slapping and Ian’s quiet grunts. Mickey’s silent tonight, even though he’s the one who insisted that they fuck, and that’s Ian’s first sign that something is wrong.

After a while he feels Mickey’s body tense up against his and his breathing hitch, starting to hyperventilate. Ian stops immediately, pulling out. “What wrong?” He asks, turning Mickey’s face towards him to see tears and pain in his eyes, lip quivering and body beginning to shake with an oncoming panic attack. Ian’s heart breaks “oh baby” he says softly as he turns him over and quickly pulls him close, stroking his hands down his face and back lovingly as he stares into his eyes.

“I’m having one Ian” Mickey stutters through his tears “it’s fuckin bad I can feel it” “I know love” Ian says softly “I’m right here ok? what can I do?” “Xanax” Mickey chokes out “top drawer” Ian acts quickly, retrieving the bottle from the nightstand and giving Mickey one before turning to run and get him a glass of water, that’s when he breaks.

“Don’t!” Mickey cries out, only growing more restless from an old memory of using that word, he reaches out and grabs Ian’s wrist, sobbing loudly, “Don’t fucking leave me!” Ians heart drops “I would never” he says, leaning into him and stroking his hair back “You need water for your pill though honey” Mickey throws the pill in his mouth and dry swallows it, “just don’t leave me, Ian please hold me” he sobs, wrapping his arms tight around Ian’s middle and refusing to let go.

Ian gets back on the bed and immediately scoops up Mickey into his arms, sitting him in his lap and cradling him like a small child against his chest as the sobs and tremors wrack through him. “I got you love, Daddy’s got you” Ian soothes, knowing the name brings Mickey security and comfort. He rubs his back and kisses his wet face “I’m here. you’re safe baby I promise, I’m not going anywhere, I’ll hold you all night long” Mickey clings to him for dear life, crying into his neck and for once just allowing himself to be held.

Ian rocks him softly, making comforting shushing sounds in his ear and promising that he’ll never leave. “I want a cigarette” Mickey whimpers and Ian grabs the pack and lighter off the dresser. He turns them to sit against the headboard with Mickey between his legs, reclined against his chest. He puts a cigarette between his trembling lips and lights it for him, making sure Mickey’s shaky hands don’t drop it.

“There we go” he says as Mickey takes a long pull, holding him close and putting a hand against his chest, rubbing his fingers gently against his skin to help him breathe. Between the Xanax, the nicotine, and Ian, Mickey’s anxious body finally starts to calm down, slowing his shaking. Silent tears run down his face and Ian wipes them away with his thumbs, kissing his temple. “Feeling better?” He asks after a while and Mickey nods with his eyes closed, taking the last hit off his cigarette and stubbing it out in the ashtray by the bed.

“Just give me a few minutes and I’ll let you finish” Ian looks like he’s been slapped “why the fuck would you do that? Please don’t tell me you were trying to hold back until I came” Mickey doesn’t say anything and Ian turns him slightly in his arms to look at him, glaring daggers.

“Mikhailo Aleksandr” he sighs, trying to hold back his frustration. “I could turn you over and spank you so hard right now. Don’t you EVER let me finish if you’re not right fuckin there about to finish too, you think my orgasm is more important than your anxiety?” Mickey looks like a guilty child as he says “No but I just felt bad -“

“No” Ian cuts him off “There is no feeling bad for that, how would you feel if I tried to hold off on one of my manic episodes if I could because you were gonna cum?” “Like shit” Mickey admits quietly “I’d kick your ass”. “Exactly” Ian says cupping his chin and stroking his jaw “you’re everything to me babe, and your health comes first. I don’t care if my balls get so blue that they shrivel up and fall off, I’ll still be here holding you”

Mickey cracks a teary smile and rests his head against Ian’s chest, crying now for a completely different reason. Ian just holds him close, kissing his head and whispering sweet promises in his ear. “You ready to try and sleep?” Ian asks after a lapse of comfortable silence and Mickey nods, scooting down the bed and under the covers.

Ian joins him, laying on his back and pulling Mickey against his side, head on his shoulder and arm and leg thrown over him as Ian holds him close and tight in his arms. “I love you” Mickey says leaning up to kiss Ian tenderly on the lips before laying his head back down on his shoulder.

“I love you too, baby” Ian says softly, stroking his back. “Close your eyes now and try to get some rest, I’ll be right here if you need anything” “Thanks Gallagher” he whispers, snuggling in and Ian smiles softly and says “anytime, Mick” before they both drift off into a deep sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my hand at something a little softer. Based on an extending theory of mine that Mickey would experience Anxiety and PTSD from all the shit Terry has put him through. Ian of course being Bi Polar would know about matters of mental health and he there to help him through it as Mickey helped him. These types of subjects are very close to my heart so I try to be as realistic and loving as possible with them. ALSO: I promise you will never find rape or non con in my fics unless it’s mentioning past events, I respect all writing styles, but that’s just not how I roll.


End file.
